List of ghosts
Ghosts are undead enemies in Luigi's Mansion. During the adventures of finding Mario, Luigi found out that his mansion was full of ghosts! Professor E. Gadd gave Luigi the Poltergust 3000 which can suck up ghost in no time. All of these ghosts (excluding the Waiter) are vulnerable to elements. Here is a list of the ghosts, excluding Portrait Ghosts. For information about them, please see here. The Ghosts Gold Ghost The Gold Ghost is the first ghost Luigi encounters during the gameplay. He first sees a "Gold Spirit" in the Foyer that resembles a Gold Ghost, then the spirit dropped a key that opens the path to the Parlor, the first room the player will enter (not counting the Foyer). It has 10 HP and is one of the weakest ghosts. Luigi has to watch out for it's punch attack, as when damaged, he will receieve 10 amount of HP. Although, they are "Gold Ghosts", in reality, they are orange. Thus, they are vulnerable to elemental attacks. Category:Ghosts Pink Puncher Pink Punchers are the second ghosts Luigi begins to encounter. They first appear in the Anter room with 20 HP for each Pink Puncher. The punch attack of this ghost is very similar to the Gold Ghost's, except they spread out wider and that they attack earlier then the Gold Ghost. 10 HP is lost for each uppercut punch attack, so Luigi has to watch out. Category:Ghosts Blue Twirler ''Main Article: Blue Twirler One of the largest non-portrait ghosts, the Blue Twirler deals 10 HP of damage to Luigi every time that it pounds the ground. They have 30 HP. Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Garbage Can Ghost The '''Garbage Can Ghosts' are the third species of ghosts. They have 40 HP. They don't have any attacks, although, they throw bananas on the blacktop so that when Luigi steps on them, he will slip and will lose 5 HP. Category:Villains Speedy Spirit Speedy Spirits are the first treasure ghosts encountered. They have similarities to a Gold Ghost. They have the same built, the same HP, and the same sound, however, its tactics are slightly different, and that they run away from the player instead of trying to attack them. However, if one is sucked up, it drops a large amount of money. Note that if Luigi fails to capture one, it will disappear and will never come back, so the player will have to reload the game all over. Category:Ghosts Category:Money Ghosts Boo Boo's can be found after you let them out of their trap door which you find after catching the Floating Whirlindas. They only appear after a room has been completed and Luigi will have to have caught all of them to finally get onto King Boo. They have different amounts of HP, depending on where you find them. Category:Ghosts Category:Boos Category:Villains Greenie Greenies are enemies in Luigi's Mansion 2, and are the equivalent of gold ghosts in Luigi's Mansion. they smart ones wear pan helmets and sunglasses to protect themselves but most don't. Category:Enemies Ghosts Category:Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Villans